Nothing Lasts Forever
Characters In Story Princess Tsunami Prince Riptide Prince Trout Princess Oceanic Story Stress, worry, fear, joy, anxiety. All feelings the Seawing mother felt as she watched her two eggs due to hatch in mere minutes. They both already had a hole punctured in them, but Tsunami kept telling herself that nothing was wrong and that they had just started hatching early, that’s all. The royal hatchery was supposed to be warm and comforting, but Tsunami still remembered as painful as yesterday how she had fought against Orca’s statue in order to protect her sister. The blood filling the water and fogging it up in a red mist. Tsunami shuttered. It seemed weird to the princess to think about how Orca was also her sister, in her mind, she was as far away from being a sibling as Whirlpool was. Another dark memory flashed before her eyes. The green dragon she despised with every scale in her body being pushed into the pool of electric eels. She could see so clearly the fear in Anemone’s eyes as she watched him die. Nothing lasts forever Anemone was just as much a killer as Orca was. But Anemone didn’t mean to, did she? The sounds of eggshells cracking brought her focus back onto the two eggs. One, a pale blue speckled with dull colors of all the fish in the sea. The other, a blue the color of her own scales with teal swirls. Tsunami studied the eggs and identified that the cracking had come from the first. Small talons cut through the surface and Tsunami could barely make out a claw reaching out. As the Seawing reached out to hold the egg, a cascade of bubbles erupted from the entrance. Tsunami knew who it was before she locked her emerald green eyes on him. ‘Squid Brain’ her tail flashed, illuminating the royal hatchery in a beautiful cascade of light which faded into darkness a moment later. Riptide sat down next to her and smiled ‘Still my favorite insult’ he flashed back as she laid her head on his shoulder holding the pale blue egg close. Now, she could see the faint outline of a dragon inside the egg glowing like as bright as an angler fish. Memories erupted inside her head as she remembered the same feeling of joy right before the stone dragon nearly killed her. If she hadn’t opened the doors at that very second, she would’ve died that night. Riptide placed a wing around her and smiled reassuringly. She snuggled up close to him, enjoying their peaceful moment. Nothing lasts forever. Another crack came from the sphere of life. Strong, like his father. She thought with a smile. A wing broke through the shell followed by a head, and soon a small dragonet broke through the shell. His scales were nearly identical to Riptide’s, but along his gills where the same speckled pattern as his egg. His eyes focused on his parents like sapphires shining in the light of the sun. He was thin and frail which confused Tsunami since he had broken free of the egg so easily. ‘Tree’ the father flashed with his forearm. Tsunami tilted her head. Tree? He wants to name our son Tree? Riptide flashed along his forearm again. Oh, Trout! Still need to work on my Aquatic. The new prince saw that his wife understood and he flashed with his tail ‘Squid Brain’ the couple smiled at each other as their first born dragonet collapsed in Tsunami’s talons as her palms turned red. Nothing Lasts forever. ‘Get the healers’ Tsunami flashed and Riptide swam off as fast as his wings would carry him, bubbles replacing the spot where he had stood. The deep blue sea dragon picked up her son only to see that his bioluminescent scales were dull and that there was a puncture in his chest. Tsunami’s face filled with fear once more as her tail lashed back an forth vigorously. Blood started to fill the water around them, and she nervously looked outside hoping the sharks wouldn’t come in. Hurry Riptide! She thought with a feeling of regret only a mother could ever possibly know as she felt the dragonet stop breathing, as he lasted motionless in her talons. Her son was dead and there was nothing she could do, no one could save him. Nothing Lasts forever. By the time Riptide returned with the doctor, Tsuanmi was crying silent tears as she clutched her deceased son close. No one could tell just by looking at her that she was crying, since they were underwater, but Riptide recognized the look on her face from the many nights she spent worrying about Anenome loosing her soul or her mother’s illness getting worse. The Seawings stayed still for there was nothing left to do that could heal a mother’s broken heart. Riptide’s ears pricked up at the sound of cracking and his gaze turned to the last egg. He swam over to it slowly and cautiously, as Tsunami looked up at him. The father lifted up the egg right as a blue dragon tumbled out. Tsunami handed the pale dragonet to the healer and swam over to Riptide. The first thing she noticed was blood, dripping from one of her daughter’s horns. She spread her wings not wanting her daughter to see the dragonet she had killed. Tsunami clutched her dragonet tightly for she now knew that nothing lasts forever. Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Fanfictions